


Sign of the Spring

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: The Turtles noticed a familiar noise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the TMNT-Allstories group in Deviantart. They holding an ABC drabble contest. I choosed the letter "L" and I got "Lighting".

Winter was almost over. March just barely started and the lair was still cold by the inclement Winter weather. They used more blankets, and Mikey cooked warm or hot foods more often. It was a miracle that none of the Turtles, nor Splinter got sick by the cold weather.

Suddenly, they heard a rumble noise. They thought it was an underground subway, but soon another rumble noise followed. Donnie removed the manhole cover to check what it is. He guessed right. Lightnings made the noises.

"Guys, guys! Lightnings!" Donnie yelled.

They loved watching this natural phenomenon, especially after 3-4 months when there was nothing but fog, cold and snow.

They all peeked out, watched the sky. The lightnings didn't stop.

"It's like, they are dancing." Mikey's eyes sparkled.

While they enjoyed the light show, soon a few raindrops fell down on their faces.

"Rain?" Leo wanted to make sure then he jumped in joy. "It's raining!"

Finally, after long months It was raining. They were really sick of snow.

Splinter looked at them and smiled wide as he watched his sons enjoying the first signs of the Spring.

"Alright my sons, put the manhole cover back before you catch a cold."

The Turtles nodded and Donnie pulled back the manhole. Finally, Spring has officially begun.


End file.
